


Он вернется

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony maybe dead, steve believing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018
Summary: Он ждет. Почти надеется, что вселенское ничто коснется и его, превратив в песок. Но этого не происходит. Он жив.





	Он вернется

**Author's Note:**

> автор [на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/authors/6619)

Когда Баки рассыпается в пыль, Стив все еще верит во что-то. Когда ничего не остается от Т’чаллы и Сокола — перестает. Когда у него на глазах рассыпается Ванда, Стив начинает ненавидеть. Люто и бешено ненавидеть судьбу, рок, Таноса, оставивших его в живых.  
  
Он ждет. Почти надеется, что вселенское ничто коснется и его, превратив в песок. Но этого не происходит. Он жив.  
  
А Тони Старка все так же нет.  


 

***

  
Спустя пару дней к нему заходит Наташа. Она тоже жива и невредима, и даже счастлива. Видно, что ей стыдно быть счастливой, когда вокруг столько горя, но она ничего не может поделать. Поначалу Стиву хочется выгнать ее, стыдливо прячущую счастье за каменным выражением лица, но он вовремя напоминает себе, что она — его друг. А с друзьями так не поступают.  
  
Наташа хорошо чувствует его настроение, безошибочно угадывая главную из сотен причин.  
  
— Он вернется, Стив, — говорит она мягко, доверительно положив руку ему на плечо. — И очень скоро.  
  
Стив и хотел бы что-то сказать, но слова слишком безлики, поэтому он молчит, коротко пожимая пальцы на своем плече. Это знак. Достаточно. Хватит. Он справится. И Наташа серьезно кивает, решая уйти, оглянувшись лишь на пороге:  
  
— Ему есть ради чего возвращаться, понимаешь? — говорит она.  
  
Стив понимает. Еще пару минут он пялится на закрытую дверь, а после начинает отбивать боксерскую грушу, висящую у кровати. Нет нужды заниматься физическими упражнениями, когда мышцы всегда в тонусе благодаря сыворотке. Но сейчас Стиву надо отвлечься и привести мысли в порядок.  
  
Наташа права. Если Тони жив, то он вернется. Стив был как никогда серьезен, утверждая, что Земля осталась без главного защитника. Это действительно так. Без Тони Старка им не выиграть эту войну. В том, что она продолжается, Стив не сомневается ни на секунду.  
  
Он прекращает боксировать и замирает, прижимаясь к измочаленной груше лбом.  
  
— Вернись, — произносит он, зажмурившись.  


 

***

  
Тони Старк появляется как всегда неожиданно. Ночью Мстителей будит знак тревоги — очередное вторжение на Землю, зафиксирован летающий объект внеземного происхождения прямо над Нью-Йорком. Так как на базе Стив жил теперь в гордом одиночестве — Наташа с Брюсом предпочли устроится в ее маленькой квартирке, подальше от всего того, что напоминало бы им о Мстителях, — то и спасать остатки человечества от новой угрозы Стив отправляется в одиночку.  
  
Подспудно он понимает, что угрозы вероятней всего нет. Но желание делать хоть что-то подстегивает лучше любой опасности.  
  
Корабль совсем небольшой, он приземляется прямо на площадку башни Старка. И Стив ждет, скрестив руки на груди. Тянущее чувство в районе сердца становится совсем невыносимым, пока медленно тянутся секунды.  
  
Внешняя дверь корабля отъезжает в сторону, и на площадку вываливается Тони Старк. Израненный, изможденный в изрядно потрепанной броне.  
  
Стив молча кидается к нему, подставляя плечо, и Тони, так же не говоря ни слова, принимает помощь. Их взгляды пересекаются, и Стив вздрагивает: в глазах Тони отчаянье и пустота, как и в его собственных еще пару дней назад.  
  
Старк сжимает плечо Стива с силой, до боли, ведь его рука все еще в железной перчатке. Но Стив не отстраняется — ему нужна эта боль.  
  
— Питер? — спрашивает он, так как Мэй Паркер молила его сообщить, как что-то будет известно.  
  
Тони молчит, сжимая плечо Стива еще сильнее, до хруста, и Стив клянется себе больше ни о ком не спрашивать. И так все ясно.  
  
Тони, цепляясь за Стива и теряя по пути остатки брони, добирается до гостиной и обрушивается на диван.  
  
— Виски, — хрипит он, требовательно протягивая руку.  
  
Стив усаживается рядом, никак не комментируя, хотя и не считает алкоголь панацеей от всех бед.  
  
Первый бокал Тони выпивает как воду, до дна. Стив смотрит на его нервно дёргающийся кадык и думает, что если бы не Танос, они бы не пришли к примирению. Никто бы из них не отступил.  
  
Отставив пустой бокал в сторону, Тони коротко выдыхает:  
  
— Кто?..  
  
Вопрос повисает в воздухе, Стив шумно сглатывает и отводит взгляд. Но все же находит в себе силы ответить. Каждое имя — удар. Взрыв. Боль.  
  
— Ванда. Сэм. Т’чалла. Вижен. Фьюри. Хилл… — Стив опускает голову и прикусывает губу. — Баки.  
  
— Пеппер? — спрашивает Тони, готовясь опрокинуть в себя следующую порцию виски.  
  
— Мне неизвестно, — осторожно отвечает Стив, — тут ее нет, — добавляет он тихо.  
  
Тони прикрывает глаза и молчит какое-то время, побалтывая виски в стакане неторопливыми движениями.  
  
Тягучая тишина разливается в воздухе, будто пелена.  
  
— Тони, — наконец произносит Стив.  
  
Тот сразу поворачивает голову на звук его голоса.  
  
— Я рад, что ты вернулся, — Стив хлопает его ладонью по плечу.  
  
— Я тоже, Стив, — произносит Тони, прикрывая глаза, — я тоже.  
  
И Стив внезапно понимает, что это значит.  
  
С этого дня у них есть надежда.


End file.
